The invention relates to a collapsible baby carriage or doll's pram chassis, comprising at least two lateral chassis posts, which in the erected state extend at an inclination from the bottom at the front rearwardly in upward direction, with push bars provided thereat at the upper side in prolongation and a front wheel arrangement, which is provided at the lower ends or at a bridge part connecting these, with front wheels, two lateral support struts, which are pivotably attached to the chassis posts at a spacing from the lower ends thereof each by way of a respective joint and which have bearings for rear wheels at their lower ends, these ends being offset rearwardly relative to the pivot points, and a seat insert or lying-down insert arranged in the chassis, wherein the inclined chassis posts and the support struts are arranged to be pivotable relative to one another by way of a respective joint and at least one stabilising rod is pivotably provided between the inclined chassis posts and the support struts or at bridge elements respectively connecting these.
A collapsible baby carriage or doll's pram chassis of the kind according to category is known from EP 1 281 595 A1. The pivotable support struts are held in the erected position by a U-shaped stiffly-connecting frame which consists of two longitudinal struts and a bridge part connecting the rear ends and which is arranged below the seat insert or lying-down insert between the chassis posts. The front ends of the longitudinal struts are articulated in the lower region of the carriage chassis to the chassis posts or to a connecting strut connecting these. Two coupling rods, which are pivotably attached to the longitudinal struts between the chassis posts and the support struts on the one hand and to the support struts on the other hand in each instance at the same height, produce—when the connecting rear yoke is pulled up—a movement transformation and a pivotation of the support struts towards one another in the direction of the chassis posts and conversely. A similarly constructed chassis is additionally known from DE 20 2007 011 937 U1.
Collapsible baby carriage chassis of the kind according to category are additionally known from DE 20 2013 103 448 U1, DE 20 2009 014 572 U1, EP 1 967 439 A2, WO 2012/027795 A1, CN 202463877 U and CN 201457448 U.
DE 10 2012 111 060 A1 discloses a collapsible child transport device, in which a seat part has openings by way of which a belt acts on locking devices, which are arranged in the seat part, for raising connecting rods.
WO 2010/040644 A1 discloses a baby carriage, in which two connecting rods can be raised by way of a belt.
The known solutions enable collapsing of the baby carriage chassis by single-handed triggering, in which the stabilising rods or the frame is or are merely raised and then a relative pivotation of the support struts with respect to the chassis posts is made possible. This can have the consequence of collapse of the baby carriage due to unintended actuation. Standard EN 1888 applicable to baby carriages prescribes that at least two mutually independent hand grips are essential in order to trigger collapse of the baby carriage. As a result, unintended folding of the baby carriage with the child lying or seated therein shall be avoided. The child cannot be injured by moving parts of the joint.
The invention has the object of so developing a collapsible baby carriage or doll's pram chassis according to category that unintended collapsing of the carriage chassis with a small child seated or lying in the insert is not possible and collapsing can be triggered only if the child itself is no longer present in the baby carriage insert. However, the invention shall also be usable in the same way on a doll's pram chassis.